regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Of Dice and Men: Episode 04
:Lennie Joining Animation :Party Strike A Pose Animation Recap ]] Tuesday, 8th January, 1512 "Various Operations Agency" (VOA) are in their office in Kronwikk. They are on two cases. Get rid of the ghosts at the Silverhorn Estate and to solve who robbed the Black Paw Mine. The agency needs help so decides to hire someone new. Daff & Toki go out recruiting as Nevets reads the book he took from the Silverhorn Estate. Daff & Toki fail to recruit anyone inside the Slizzlesnout Taven, but outside they run into Lennie. After chatting, they decide to hire Lennie since he will work for food and not money, and he isn't very intelligent. Back at VOA, Daff moves the stolen lanterns into his room and 6 in Toki's room. Later Daff takes Lennie out to get some new clothes since he is only wearing poor quality clothes. Friday, 11th January, 1512 The day of the execution of Kel Drake Silverhorn. Nevets interupts the execution, revealing the situation with Lord Silverhorn's Ghost to Chancellor Nila Theyvin. The Chancellor talks with Prince Kronwikk. THe Prince publically announces to the crowd execution is to be delayed because of the ghost situation. The crowd starts to panic since no one is revealing where the ghost can be found. Daff calms the audiance down with a speach and a song. VOA follow the Prince and his procession to the Dungeons. VOA explain they would like to have Kel Drake come to the Silverhorn Estate to draw out the ghost as bait. The Prince agrees after some consideration, and the party is to come collect Kel Drake when they are ready. Tuesday, 15th January, 1512 The long rest is over and the party is at full health. While resting, the party received a letter from "Lady" Sandra's. Lady Sandra spoke with Hannah the Maid, and the report is the maid saw the ghost of Lord Silverhorn in the Silverhorn Estate Kitchen. VOA also speak with Kronwikk's High Cleric, Mother Guilda. Mother Guilda says she will take over the ghost problem for them if they want, but VOA still want to solve the case themselves. At dusk, VOA collect the shackled and weakened Kel Drake from the jail and an escort him to the Silverhorn Estate. Kel Drake claims to know nothing of this situation, and if he had known his Uncle would have come back as a ghost he wouldn't have killed him. The party enter the entry hall and 5 shades appear as the sun completely sets. Lennie tries to talk with the shades, but they are unresponsive, and attack the party. The party's weapon attacks do half damage to the shades since they aren't magical. The shades attacks temporarily drain strength from the party. Daff gets knocked unconscious. Lennie gets drained to 1 Strength. Nevets goes in-front of Lenne to save him from a fatal blow. The party slowly defeat the 5 shades. The party retreat out to the courtyard of the estate. 2 Kronwikk Guards come over to investigate the wounded party. The party downplay their situation, and rest for a couple of hours. The party see movement from inside the mansion, making them think there are more shades. A shade even comes into the courtyard, walks around and goes back inside. They are wandering in almost random directions. Daff wakes up and the party try to decide what to do next. The party decide having Kel Drake with them didn't help the situation, so turn him over to the guards to return to the jail to be executed. The party return home and rest. Wednesday, 16th January, 1512 Chancellor Nila Theyvin vists the office for an update on both the cases. The party says they are making progress in both the Haunted Mansion and the stolen goods from Black Paw Mine. The party decide for Daff, Toki and Lennie to investigate the mine today. Nevets stays in Kronwikk to investigate more about the estate. The walk to the mine takes all day and there are no enemy encounters on the way. Once in the mine the party investigate where the theft of gold took place. Crates appear to have been broken apart by axes. There are drag marks showing that a chest was dragged out, a chest the party hadn't seen previously. All the wine from the wine rack have been taken. The buildings outside the mine have also been raided of the furniture, tools and supplies. Lennie communes with a nearby crow & rabbit to find out what they saw, but they are unhelpful. Nevets asks the Sheriff, Kel Gemma, about previous ghost incidents, claiming his house is currently being haunted. 30 years ago a executed prisoner haunted the graveyard, and was dealt with by the clerics, including Mother Guilda. 40+ years ago there was an apparition that was lighting up a watch tower, but Kel Gemma doesn't think it was a ghost. There was a bansee outside of town 45 years ago. The Sheriff then goes with Nevets to see his haunted house. Nevets loses the Sheriff in the crowd. Thursday, 17th January, 1512 Daff, Toki and Lennie, on the way back to Kronwikk, run into a bear and some cubs. The party avoid the bears and get back to down by the end of the day. Post Show Director's Commentary: Part 1 Part 2 & Part 3 Category:Of Dice and Men Episodes